


Completarsi

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto e Rei si completano. Non l'avevano mai capito, ma ora lo sanno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completarsi

_Completarsi_

   
Makoto non aveva mai capito che a Rei piacessero le ragazze. L’ha scoperto un giorno, quando la guardava con occhi innamorati, un cuore scalpitante nel petto e con indosso solo la biancheria intima. Si erano amate appieno, quella notte, certe che non avrebbero detto mai alle altre del loro personale nuovo gioco.  
Rei non si era mai accorta che Makoto era così affascinante, nuda. Non l’avrebbe mai detto a nessuno, si sarebbe tenuta per sé quel segreto, come segreta sarebbe rimasta la loro relazione.  
Si amavano e si completavano, e per loro non contava altro.


End file.
